strange place
by RorriMcfly Aka MineiYasha
Summary: when the boys are sent to the real world what happens. what a bout the four srange girls who are alwas watching them not that they mind. this is my first fic. All charcters W al oc
1. first meetings

Strange Place

It's a beautiful day in the big city. People are bustling around trying to reach their destination. A young woman is seen trying to zing sag her way through the large crowds with a large number of bags containing food and other things. She noticed the park a few feet away and decided to wait out the crowds there. She sat in a bench in front of a pond with lily pads covering the surface. She sat there wondering when to get ready to leave.

Her room mates would problem kill her if she did not bring her food. Her thoughts where interrupted when someone taped on her shoulder. She jumped in shock then turned around to see who it was. Do to the way the sun was shining she could not see his face. But the only thing she could tell was that he was a young man and he was a brunette. "Can you help me I need to find a hotel to stay in?"

"Live near one but on days like today, you'll be lucky to step inside."

"Well thanks. Ill see ya around." the strange guy took off towards the west. Sakura yelled "hey what's your name."

"It's Hakkai!"

Somewhere outside a random store

Leaning against a concrete wall is two blondes both where smoking. Just then the one who was a guy had just fished his last smoke. He reached for his carton and found it empty.

"Shit." he said he crunched up the carton. He looked at the girl who was standing a few feet away. "Can I have a smoke?"

"I guess. Pay me back." she threw her carton of cigarettes to the guy. she stood there thinking of how much she hated her room mate because she was late with her food as normal, and that means that her other room mate will bug her because she's starving.

"Crap now I'm stuck with the one and only… the bottomless pit." she said in her head or so she thought.

Just then the guy who was standing next to her laughed. "You know you said that out loud."

She blushed. "Well this sucks."

"What is your name "the guy said. he was wering a blue jeens and a white and green shirt.

" The name is Mine and whats yours"

"Sanzo. so Me-nay right thats how you say it."

"Yea so Sanzo where did you go before here."

"Shut the hell up cant a guy smoke in peace." he looked at her she had long blond hair that went down to her waist.she had on black pants and a blue ty-died shirt.

"later jerk." Minetook off to go see Sona.

Sona was walking down the main street to find a restrunt to eat at. she found one not to farfrom where she lived and she walked inside.

"nice place." a voice behind hersaid. she jerked around her light brown fallowing her head movement. her red and yellow dress fluffed out.

" I thought the same thing." she said as the guy smiled.

"I'm Goku and you are?"

" My name is Sona.Wanna go get something to eat."

"yea that would be cool."

Kyo was sittin on the bench out side of the bulding. She was twisting her crimson hair into a braid that went down her back. she thought "Man i hate my life."her red eyes filled up with tears.

"Hey girl dont cry." a strong voice came from behind her. the man who had said that stared at her.

" I know what your going aganst. Being a half demon." Kyo just looked at the strange guy. He had the same color hair and eyes.

" I guess you do. The name is Kyo. Sorry you had to see me like this a ass hole came by and made me look like a stupid little kid."

" Hey its ok.Thenames is Goyjo, sha Goyjo. Well i gotta go ill see you around Kyo."

back at the girls house.

"So you met them did you." a womans voice came from a mirror between the circle of girls. "Just keep up the good work and your problems will be forgotten."

the mirror slowly floted in to a box in the center of the circle.

"rember our task girls." Sakura said.

"we cant mess up now." Sona agreed.

" i dont care eather way." Mine had to add

" Well we are in to far to try to get out now. Kyo agreed.

Mangachick well how's that for my first chapter huh. well i thinks its pritty good. well rr.


	2. why the came

The clock was ticking its way towards the twelve. The room was hot as the students wanted to go home.

"Class don forget about your home work due next week."

Just like teachers you think it's going to be a good weekend then teachers drag you back to do homework. Isn't life great!

Sona, Minei, Kyo, and Sakyra were waiting for the bell to ring.

"I wonder why the boy where sent back to the lower world." Sona ask.

Flashback

Sanzo, Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku where sitting under a cherry tree in heaven.

"Why the heck do they keep calling us those stupid names?

Konzen, Tempu and Keneren?" Hakkai ask as some type of god walked by.

"I have no freaking idea." Sanzo muttered "There are no cigarettes here."

"But there are women" Gojyo was the same perv as he was before.

Just then a strange god came up, "Konzen your aunt wants to see you."

The god turned a round "This way please."

The four friends stood up and followed the god. Gojyo with his hands behind his head. Sanzo and Hakkai had their hands down by their sides. Goku was jumping around trying to see thru the crowd of people around.

"Wow any food around here." Sanzo turned around and hit Goku in the head.

"Stupid Monkey." Gojyo laughed.

The four approached the man bulding. The doors opened up t reveal a throne room with water lilies in the center of a pond in the middle of the floor.

"Welcome Konzen, Tenpou, Keneren, and Goku."

The guys stood there watching the goddess as she sat in the chair that was set out for her.

"I know what you questions are. In your past lives you were gods. Goyjo you were Keneren. Hakkai you were Tenpou. And Sanzo as you know you were Konzen."

"What abut me?" Goku yelled.

"Goku you were only younger but, you have not changed one bit."

"So what did you want my loving and caring aunt." he said sarcastically.

"Well Konzen calm down." she noted.

'I need to set some limits for them so they don't kill any one.' **(Lol)**

"Kenren you can only have on girl a month." she stopped to think, and then kept going. "Konzen you can only have one drink every three hours."

Both Sanzo and Gojyo stood, knocking the chairs they had been sitting in to the ground.

There is no soap bar large enough for Sanzo's mouth after what he said next.

"Why you ! I hope you go to &&&&." Sanzo yelled as he pulled out his gun. **(When he died he took it with him. LOL.)**

"How dare you talk to your aunt that way." the goddess replied.

"Oh, shut the up, you she-man!" Gojyo said unknowing that he was correct.

That was the final straw. Her face turned red, you could just see the steam come out of her ears

"Ok, that's it I have a head ache today and you just made it worse. YOU'RE GOING BACK TO THE LOWER WORLD."

"So Goku didn't say that much did he?"

"No Sona, He didn't. I think he was thinking of the last time he was there."

"Do they rember who we are?"

"No!" Minei screamed. Everyone on the street where they were standing looked at her. She ducked into the bar beside them. Guess just who would be in there.

Mangachick: Hey guys well sorry it took so long to update (all most a year).

Me No OWN if I did I would not be poor. Ill try to update soon. well bye


End file.
